


High Seas

by ceciliasheplin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Commander Kylo, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Infidelity Kink, Light Dom/sub, Lovers to enemies to lovers, Mention of Reyux, Mention of having kids at the very end of the epilogue, Name-Calling, Not too bad but it’s there, Period-Typical Sexism, Pirate Rey, Porn, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Women be sailing, Wounds, eventually, my favourite trio, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/pseuds/ceciliasheplin
Summary: Rey is stuck in a loveless and sexless marriage. So she turns to the alluring Commander Kylo Ren to quench her thirst.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 194
Kudos: 318





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my birthday so I wrote some porn. Yey!
> 
> It’s very silly and I don’t know what I’m doing but if you want to read it, be my guest!
> 
> Unbetaed
> 
> *Edit May 2020: Thank you to [reylotrash711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711) for this amazing moodboard!*

Rey couldn’t stop pacing around the room. Her nerves were getting the best of her, rattled with anticipation. The walls were painted red, as the cliché dictated. The candles provided extra warmth and the fancy but worn-out carpets under her feet made the room cozy and luxurious.

Every time she heard footsteps in the hallway she jumped, only to return to her previous state of anxiety.

But before long, the doorknob turned and he surged behind the door.

Kylo’s face registered shock at first, then confusion, then suspicion. But soon his expression turned into something darker, as his brain worked into figuring out what this was.

He finally closed the door and gazed at her with that insufferable grin of self confidence he always had.

She could only stare, paralyzed by the sight of him.

His long, raven hair was brushed back on his head and his black uniform was unbuttoned, revealing a little bit of the skin on his chest. But it was his eyes - his dark, intense eyes - that took her breath away. At least as far as lust was concerned.

Commander Kylo Ren, the Pirate Killer. He was one of the best, most decorated officers in the First Order’s armada. Despite him being American, he had quickly risen to power under Snoke’s command, reaching the same prestige as General Armitage Hux.

The rivalry between him and Hux was legendary. Hux voiced his outrage that a foreigner had been given such power within the First Order whenever Snoke couldn’t hear him, and Kylo in return went out of his way to taunt the General in almost every subject. It resulted in both men bickering endlessly whenever they would meet.

“Mrs. Hux,” Kylo said, with his deep, low voice full of malice. “What a lovely surprise.” His eyes twinkled at the sight of her, like a predator who’s found his prey.

“Mr. Ren,” Rey replied, trying to keep her nervousness from seeping into her voice.

Armitage Hux had married her over a year ago. Rey, an orphan from a noble but decadent family, would be the perfect match for the General. One day, Plutt had simply announced to her that she was to be married and she was shipped off from Jakku, England to the pirate-infested waters of the Caribbean.

At first, the promise of leaving that forsaken town and traveling to the New World was exciting, as was the prospect of having a companion to heal her loneliness. 

Hux had bedded her on their wedding night and then only a few times after. It had hurt and it was over too quickly. She knew the act was supposed to be pleasurable so she tried to get her husband to sleep with her again to no avail. Hux had no interest in her; he barely even spoke to her and she spent her days and nights feeling more alone than ever. 

Hux made her feel like she was nothing.

“I certainly didn’t expect to find you here in a house of pleasure,” Kylo said. “So unless you have a secret profession, I believe I walked right into your trap…”

Rey had gone through great pains to arrange this meeting. Maz - the owner of the Golden Apple - helped her get into the brothel incognito and to have Kylo brought to her instead of any other girl he might have asked for that night. Maz had also introduced her to ‘the sponge’, a device made to avoid a man getting her with child.

Rey had always been a free spirit, keen on pursuing what she wanted. And she wanted to know what it meant to be desired as a woman.

She had first laid eyes on Kylo Ren when he stopped by the mansion on business, a few months ago. Although Hux was tall, Ren was that and more; his imposing frame made her husband look like a gangly teenager. The way he moved, they way he talked and the way he stared at her had the effect of turning her insides into lava. And then she heard all the stories about him.

Now, he grinned and slowly stepped towards her. She was shivering, but not from fear.

“What are you doing here, Mrs. Hux?” Kylo asked.

“You…” she cleared her throat. “You have a… reputation.”

“Is that so?” His grin deepened as he approached her more. “What kind of reputation?”

“You are… popular among the ladies.”

His chuckle was deep and rich and it lingered on his lips. “And what were you hoping to get from me tonight, sweet thing?”

“I…” She needed to be firmer than this, so she straightened her back. “I wanted to see if it was true.”

“What about that husband of yours?” He tilted his head, his face in an amused expression.

“He won’t notice I’m gone…”

He laughed out loud this time and took another step. He was looming over her, close enough that she could feel the intense warmth radiating from him.

“What an idiot… what a goddamn idiot...” His fingers brushed her cheek lightly but it was enough to cause goosebumps to violently erupt on her skin.

Kylo leaned over and whispered in her ear. “Do you want me to make you feel good, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.”

He hummed as his fingers traced the line of her neck and her collarbone.

“One condition,” Rey said.

“Yes?” Kylo backed away from her, watching her attentively. 

“No one must know about this.”

“Naturally.”

“Also, I must warn you that I’m not very experienced. So… don’t expect too much.” Rey said, just to be practical.

“Little bird…” He said, lifting her chin with his finger. “You are magnificent. Don’t worry. Let me take care of you. I’ll show you a good time.”

His lips flew to her neck, mouthing and kissing and biting. Luckily, his arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her close because her knees gave out. A needy moan ripped through her throat at the feeling of his body.

She knew she was already wet from anticipation alone. But his actual hands on her, unbuttoning her shirt, made her feel dizzy.

She was wearing men's clothes and she had tucked her long hair into a hat as best as she could. She hoped no one would take a second look at a young lad walking into a brothel.

“What a clever little bird…” Kylo whispered as he peeled her shirt of her skin.

His eyes were ravenous traveling everywhere on her half covered body.

She began to unravel her breast band but he stopped her hands.

“Let me, little bird.”

She kind of hated that term. It felt condescending, as did all the others. But, for some reason, the name-calling aroused her to no end.

He made quick work of the piece of clothing and her chest was bare before him.

His smirk widened at the sight until his mouth opened to let out a slight gasp. That reaction eased her nerves a little. The stupid part of her brain kept telling her that that he might not be interested, being such a Casanova.

She was pressed against his chest while his hands grabbed her ass and gave it a good squeeze, his mouth back at her neck. Rey felt him spin them around so he could sit on the bed.

Wordlessly, he unbuttoned her pants and lowered them along with her bloomers. Reflexively, her hands moved to cover herself, but he stopped them.

“No need to be shy around me, sweet thing,” he purred and she tried to relax her arms.

She gasped as his hand brushed the inside of her calf, tracing a line up on her inner thigh, until he was almost at the apex.

“Such a deviant,” his sultry voice rumbled through her, eyes fixed on a spot between her thighs. “Such a dirty girl, all wet for me…”

She didn’t know how to respond to this, but he didn’t seem to mind. His hand continued its way up her body with a feather light touch that made her already oversensitive body shudder. She felt a little frustrated as he deliberately skipped the part where she needed him the most.

“Does your husband make you wet like this?” He asked as his enormous hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them tight, in sharp contrast to the light touch from before. She moaned again, deciding to at least try and let go of her inhibitions. She owed herself that much.

“No…” she answered, breathless.

“Does he touch you like this?” His fingers pinched her nipple and she cried at the almost pain that quickly turned into a sharp pang of pleasure.

“No…” she breathed with her eyes closed.

He took one nipple in his mouth while his hand cupped her other breast. He sucked on it and she thought she might faint. His attention to this part of her body was exquisite, and she pressed herself into his face, desperate for more.

“Shhh… be still, little bird,” he said. “I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

Oh, how she hated to be called ‘little bird’.

She was spun around and, before she knew it, she was on her back on the bed with his head between her legs.

“I’ve been wondering how you would taste like. If your cunt would be as sweet as I imagined…”

Taste? What could he mean? What was he doing down there? She thought he was going to take her, so why--

She cried out loud when lips landed on her sex, making her spine arch involuntarily. The surprise was quickly erased by the insane feeling of his soft lips kissing her clitoris and she let the abject pleasure flow through her. Her body began to wriggle out of its own volition until his hands stilled her hips.

“Kylo…” his name slip from her lips as her mind became delirious. Her eyes were closed but she forced herself to look.

He made eye contact as he licked her, lightly teasing her folds, his free hand brushing the skin on her thighs. It all was so obscene: the way he swiped her nub with a twisting sort of flick of his tongue. She was moaning so loud already, her body becoming so tense, she began to tremble.

“Relax, sweet thing… I’ll take care of you…”

He began to devour her with his open mouth travelling everywhere, from her clit to her folds, leaving no part of her untouched.

“So sweet… what a sweet little pussy…” She heard him say.

Her body was burning. It was almost too much. But she found that this kind of pleasure was exactly what she was looking for.

His hand left her thigh and she gasped as one finger nudged her entrance, making its way inside her molten core.

It was long and thick, and it reached a part of her that she never could. Which was quite a feat for she had spent the last year pleasuring herself to a point where she knew exactly what her body needed.

He pumped his finger slowly in and out of her channel, his lips concentrated on her clit. It was pure pleasure, and she smiled secretly as he added another finger.

He fucked her like that and she felt her orgasm gathering inside her, ready to obliterate her. A few more strokes and the right pressure and she was gone. Her pleasure exploded in her body and mind as she cried out her much needed and much delayed release.

He could call her whatever he wanted as long as he made her come like this.

“What a naughty thing you are,” she heard him say as she tried to catch her breath. “Coming on another man’s tongue.” He got up and started to undress. “Does my dirty girl want to come around another man’s cock?”

Oh, so it wasn’t over, she thought. “Yes!” She replied all too quickly. “Please…”

He seemed to like her begging because his controlled expression faltered a little, revealing pure hunger. “Does your husband make you come like this?”

“No, never…”

“Never?” He feigned outrage. “What a complete and utter fool…” something in his voice might have indicated that he wasn’t feigning it, but she didn’t bother to speculate. She agreed, Armitage Hux was a fool.

Clothes gone and she was given a full view of his body. He was built like a mountain, broad shoulders and chest, rippled abdomen and strong arms. She noticed he had many scars on his skin.

But his cock… his cock was a wonder. It was fully erect, long and girthy, the thick veins snaked up his shaft to the pink tip of his cockhead.

“Like what you see, sweetheart?”

If she wasn’t so breathless from her mind-blowing orgasm, she might have answered him with words instead of a nod.

“Do you want it? Do you want my cock inside you?” He said, pumping his shaft.

She nodded again.

He climbed onto the bed and covered her with his body.

“Here it is, sweet thing. Take it. Take my cock.”

He was gentle as he entered her but the size of it was what made her breath leave her lungs. It was hot and it stretched her far, even further than his fingers.

He grunted as he bottomed out. “Oh, good lord, does your husband even realize what a sweet little pussy you have?” He pulled out and thrust back in, making her practically sob. “What a… sweet... tight… little... cunt…” he punctuated every word with a hard thrust and Rey was already on the verge of coming again.

“Do you like my cock, sweet thing?”

“Yes… I love it…”

“Do you want it harder?”

“Y-yes… please…”

He grabbed one of her legs to open her wider and began to fuck.

He fucked her thoroughly. His body burned against her, the strength and voracity of his thrusts feeding into her pleasure. All she had to do was take it.

The sounds coming out of her were unheard of.

“That’s right, little bird, sing for me…”

He suddenly propped himself on his forearms and slammed into her, using his whole body. She looked at the place where they were joined and saw his cock slide in and out of her cunt - in and out, and in and out and—

She came around his cock screaming his name, just like he said she would. She saw stars behind her eyes as she clung to him for dear life.

He fucked her through it and gave her a few more thrusts until his hips halted, grunting loudly. His body shuddered and she could feel his cock throbbing deep inside her, pumping her full of his come. He kept his intense gaze on her all the while and she was hypnotized. 

He collapsed on top of her. It took some time before they caught their breaths. When he pulled away from her, he didn’t have that smug expression from before. He looked only satisfied, like she was.

“Did I live up to my reputation, Mrs. Hux?” He asked, the grin of self confidence making a comeback.

“Yes, Mr. Ren. You did.” She grinned and bit her lip, giving him a quick glance.

“I’m glad I pleased you.” He smirked.

She felt surprisingly unselfconscious about this. After all, she was committing adultery with none other than her husband’s greatest rival. But she was glad to realize she didn’t care.

He lay on the bed while she got up to get dressed, feeling his eyes on her all the while.

“You know... you didn’t have to do all this. You could have just asked me.”

“I wanted neutral grounds,” she informed him, putting her pants back on.

“I could have gotten us a room—“

“I wanted to do this on my terms,” she insisted.

“Fair enough,” he said. “All I’m saying is that I could make it easy for you to come to my chambers if you want to.”

“Thank you, but this isn’t happening again,” she said, buttoning her shirt.

“No?” He asked with a neutral expression on his face.

“No, too dangerous," she said. "Unfortunately.”

“Like I said, I can make it—“

“Kylo… it’s fine.” She said firmly.

“Alright,” he said, nodding once at her. “As you wish.”

“I had a great time. Thank you.” She politely said as she placed her hat in her head, tucking her hair in as best as she could.

Kylo let out a chuckle. “The pleasure was mine, Mrs. Hux.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *posts and hides*
> 
> Feedback and comments are appreciated!
> 
> You may find me on Twitter [@ceciliasheplin](https://twitter.com/ceciliasheplin) if you want to say hi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's resolve doesn't last long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are lyrics in the text to a song called This Little Bird by John D. Loudermilk, although I prefer Jewel's version

Rey couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

She was able to scratch the itch for a while, but her fingers and imagination were not enough to satisfy her newly ignited lust for Commander Ren.

She even had dreamed that she was back at the brothel with his head buried between her legs, but, as it always happened to those who dream, she woke up in the middle of it, and that only added to her frustration.

The truth was that she had known she’d be unable to resist it as soon as she left the brothel.

Also, after spending all her life being tossed around by other people; it had felt good to get what she wanted for a change.

But the problem was how to reach Kylo without raising suspicion. He never came to the mansion if he could help it and going back to the brothel every night hoping he’d show up was too dangerous.

The opportunity presented itself when she overheard her husband speak of documents to be sent to Commander Ren.

She had slipped a handwritten note inside the tome. It was a risk, she knew, but she hoped that, to everyone else’s eyes, it would only look like the lyrics of a lullaby that had been misplaced. It read:

_There's a little bird_

_Somebody sent_

_Down to the earth to_

_Live on the wind_

_Blowing on the wind_

_She sleeps on the wind_

_This little bird_

_Somebody sent_

It wasn’t long before she got the reply. A servant approached her saying that she had gotten a Christmas card. She was about to question the man, after all, she never got mail, but she recovered quickly and snatched the card from the man’s hand.

It read: _The staff of the Golden Apple wishes a Merry Christmas to Mr. and Mrs. Hux. We hope to see you again soon._

She rolled her eyes but his boldness made her chuckle.

The night was dark in Takodana, serving as extra protection. Once again she was dressed in men's clothes as she headed for the brothel. The incredibly loud sounds of shouts and music hit her as she stepped in.

Kylo was already there and, as soon as he spotted her, he grinned and got up, announcing something to his men. They didn’t pay him any mind as he climbed up the stairs.

She waited a beat and went up also. He made a turn and walked to the last door at the end of the corridor, heading for the same room as the last time.

She made sure no one was looking and followed.

Inside the room, Kylo was sitting on the settee, sipping on a glass of wine.

“My clever little bird…” his low voice echoed across the room.

“Mr. Ren.”

“I was thrilled to learn that you changed your mind.”

“Yes, well, can we get on with it?”

“How impatient…” he emptied his glass and calmly placed it on the table, looking amused. “Can’t wait to have my cock buried inside you again, can you?”

Her cheeks burned violently. “I was very pleased the last time.”

He chuckled maliciously. “Yes, I heard you.” He then got up and stalked over to her.

Her eyes roamed his imposing figure as he moved. There was something about him that simply drove her crazy, like he was the incarnation of a fantasy she didn’t even know she had.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes,” he purred in her ear.

She let him undress her again, the sensuality of the act drawing her into him. He smelled like wine and smoke and a note that belonged to him alone.

His hands made quick work of her clothes like the last time, but unlike last time she reached for his. He let her remove his shirt and touch the skin on his chest.

“Hmm, such a dirty girl, cheating on her husband again…” his words made another rush of warmth go straight between her legs.

She glanced at him and saw him staring at her. “Say it…” He commanded softly.

“I want you…” She replied shyly.

“You want me to do what?”

She took a deep breath. “I want you to fuck me.”

“I will, sweetheart, but first…”

He grabbed her and made her lie across the bed, kneeling on the floor in front of her.

“I have a question for you, Mrs. Hux,” he said casually as he took one of her legs and lightly bit on the skin of her calf. “Did you touch yourself thinking about me?”

She hummed her affirmative response.

“I want you to show me. I want to see how you did it when you were thinking about me.”

She groaned in frustration but the sound that left her was more like a contented moan as her fingers snaked down her body.

“Did you touch yourself in your marriage bed?” He asked, letting go of her leg. 

“Yes…” She breathed as her fingers reached her clit.

“Was your husband there beside you, sleeping?”

“No… h-he doesn’t sleep with me…” she answered, drawing small circles with her hand.

Kylo shook his head and grinned. “I’m going to use that little pussy of yours, sweet thing, don’t worry.”

His words had the expected effect on her and - trying to shut her self-consciousness away - she opened more for him and her hand traveled lower to her drenched folds.

“What a greedy little cunt, so wet for me.”

She made a helpless, needy sound. 

“Tell me, sweetheart, what did you think about?”

“I thought about… your hands…” Her fingers began to work faster.

“What else, little bird?”

“Your mouth… when y-you licked me…”

Her fingers entered her and she moaned for him. She lifted her gaze and witnessed lust burning in his eyes behind his controlled expression.

“You liked it when I licked your cunt?” He asked, and she saw him move, probably undoing his pants. 

“Yes…”

“What else, sweetheart?” From her position, she could only see the muscles of his right arm tensing.

“I-I thought about your… cock…” She moaned as her fingers thrusted in and out of her. “The way you fucked me…”

“Gorgeous… absolutely gorgeous…” he breathed out.

She liked that. Feeling bolder, she decided to give him a show.

She rolled over on her belly, pushing her ass up, her hand never leaving her pussy.

She heard him gasp softly and felt the bed dip a little.

She was rocking her hips on her hand, legs wide open, letting her body surrender to the pleasure. Delighted to have him watching her, she peeked over her shoulder to see him kneeling on the bed behind her, naked, slowly stroking his cock, staring at her working hand.

She climaxed right after, making the most sensual moans she knew how.

As soon as she was finished, she felt large hands manhandle her so that she was on her knees on the bed, facing the bed frame and her hands automatically grabbed onto it.

“You little tease,” Kylo said through gritted teeth in her ear as he positioned himself behind her. “Do you realize how hard my cock is for you?” He pressed his tip across her drenched folds, without entering.

She gave him a teasing giggle.

“Did you like making me this hard, little bird?” He leaned over and placed his hands on the bed frame.

“Yes...” she smirked to herself.

His body was flush to hers, rocking them both to the flow of his teasing. She resumed her moaning, delirious with the effect his body, his voice and his cock had on her.

“Do you want this, sweetheart? Do you want me to fuck you again?”

“Yes… please…”

“Say it…”

“Please, Kylo.”

“Mm-mm, I want you to say it…”

“Fuck me,” she whispered, but he wasn’t having it. In retaliation, he kept his cock positioned on her entrance, without moving.

“Louder.” He rasped, biting hard on her neck.

“Fuck me, Kylo, please, fuck m-- ah!”

He shoved his cock inside her in one swift move. Her pleading morphed into the most lewd sound she had ever produced, and she was grateful they were in a brothel, otherwise they would have drawn attention. She gasped for air, her nerves on fire from the wonderful intrusion.

“Oh, I love this tight cunt, little bird. That idiot of a husband has no idea what he’s missing.” His voice was muffled against her hair.

She thought she would lose her mind with his body glued to hers, his hot breath on her neck and several inches of cock filling her from behind.

His thrusts were tight and sharp, making her tits bounce and a loud moan escape her throat at each one. Kylo was grunting wildly on her neck, holding onto the bed frame as he fucked her and she thought it was humanly impossible for her to be more aroused.

She was, of course, wrong.

He drove his cock into her, over and over again, and she bent her spine to allow him to go deeper.

“Touch yourself, sweet thing…” Kylo mumbled with a strained voice, as he picked up his pace.

He released her hands and his flew to her hips. He started pummelling into her with all his might, holding her in place with equal strength. She barely managed to touch her clit among all the turbulence but she didn’t need to do much.

“You want my come? You want my come inside you?” He spoke in a strained voice from all the effort.

“Yes!” She cried.

Only a few strokes more were enough as he slammed into her one last time. He growled, holding her hips to his cock as it pumped her full of his come.

It all culminated in the most amazing orgasm of her life. It hit her hard and lengthy, erasing her rational mind as waves of pleasure lashed over her body, over and over again.

They both slid onto the bed, trying to catch their breaths. She was still moaning from the aftershocks, feeling his grip still tight on her hips.

Kylo’s hand brushed the skin of her arm up and down, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Rey sighed and moaned softly and she relaxed in his arms.

Neither one moved for a while, and she figured she should before she risked falling asleep.

“I can’t stay for long,” she said.

“I know, little bird,” he replied. “But if you stay a while, maybe I can make you come again before you go.”

“Are you trying to bribe me with orgasms, sir?”

He chuckled. “Maybe.”

“I can’t,” she said getting up from the bed. “Next time.”

She glanced at him and she saw sharp brown eyes looking back at her expectantly, his grin always present. “We don’t have to come here. You can come to me. On my ship, like I told you.”

“It’s too well guarded. And your men would recognize me.”

“There’s a secret passage to my chambers. One I designed if I ever had to make an escape. I’ll tell you how to reach it.”

Rey thought about it. The Silencer was moored closer to the mansion, making it a shorter and far safer walk than having to cross the city to the brothel in disguise. Not to mention less expensive. 

“Yes. That would be… Ideal.”

His eyes changed, becoming darker “Will you come tomorrow then?” He asked.

“Yes, tomorrow.”

“Good.” He purred, pulling her back to him, capturing her earlobe with his teeth. “So good…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets with Kylo on his ship and they learn more about each other

As soon as she closed the door to what she hoped were Kylo’s chambers, he pounced on her, making her shriek.

“Kylo!” She reprimanded, trying to keep her voice down while he assaulted her neck. “You almost scared me to death!”

He practically growled on her neck. “I couldn’t wait to see you, sweetheart,” he then emerged from the valley of her breasts. “Look at you… You look so… delicious...” 

“Well, so do you, Mr. Ren,” she said.

They exchanged an amused look, and she bit down her smile.

He observed her while her hands skimmed the planes of his chest, travelling lower until she cupped his hardening cock.

“Hello, little bird...” he said with a smirk. 

He suddenly pulled away from her and sat back on a chair. “Take off your clothes.” The order on his husky voice made her shiver.

He was devouring her with his eyes as she unbuttoned her shirt. She let it slide from her shoulders and began to undo her pants. They didn’t quite fit, so they were on the floor the next moment, leaving her with nothing but her breast band and her bloomers.

“Come here,” he ordered, reaching out his hand to her. She took it and he tugged her closer. “Take those off.”

She obeyed and as soon as she was bare, he began to undo his pants.

“On your knees,” his low voice rumbled through her, making her body heat up, as he freed his hard cock from his pants. 

As she got to her knees, she was eye level with his gorgeous manhood and she unconsciously licked her lips.

“Have you thought about having my cock in your mouth, sweetheart?” He grinned. 

“I have…” She had, a lot; the act being so sinful that she had blushed profusely, even if she was alone. She knew that it required a technique, something she lacked completely and she feared she might make a fool of herself. But her lust for him was stronger than any bashfulness and she decided to do her best. “I-I want to taste you.” She said peering up at him with hopeful eyes.

“You do?” He purred. “Ah, you do…”

He took her hand and wrapped it around his manhood, guiding her to pump it up and down a few times. It was hot and hard but the skin there was soft, and thick veins coursed through the shaft, making her mouth water.

“Give it a kiss,” he whispered.

Hesitantly, she approached her lips to his head and gave it a soft kiss. She looked up and met his approving eyes. “Now, lick it. Use your tongue.”

She smoothed her tongue over the tip, earning a groan from him. “Such a good girl.”

He let her explore it a little. Remembering how he did it to her, she tried a fluttering motion with her tongue as well as making her lips flow over the crown, both equally successful.

The more she did it, the more she enjoyed the feeling of his velvety cockhead on her tongue and lips, to the point that she began to moan and squeeze her legs together, hoping she wasn’t dripping on the floor.

“You like this, don’t you, sweet thing?”

She moaned affirmatively.

“Put it in your mouth,” his controlled voice faltered ever so slightly. “And suck it.”

She parted her lips and took the head into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks, feeling his taste invade her mouth. More sounds of pleasure came from him, reassuring her that she was doing it right. Sure, she lacked finesse in her movements, but her hunger made up for it. She hoped.

“That’s it… that’s it…” his voice was broken with the most exquisite agony. “Suck my cock, sweet thing… Suck it hard...”

His fingers gently weaved in her hair and he guided her head to bob up and down, while his other hand made her pump his shaft.

The movement made sense to her and she seemed to have gotten the idea pretty well because soon, both his hands left her and held onto the chair, letting her have her way with him.

“So good… such a sweet mouth… my sweet, dirty girl…”

The fact that she was the one giving him this much pleasure lit up something in her. She had tried to touch her husband once but he literally jumped and told her not to do it again. The rejection had been ingrained deep into her brain, adding up to the vicious cycle of self-doubt that was created ever since she married Hux. But now, she was finally breaking free of it.

She let herself go, exploring the sensations and movements and the taste of his cock. It was tangy and manly, a mixture so potent, she felt as much pleasure as he did.

“I’m going to come…” It sounded like a warning, which was strange to her. Was she meant to pull away? She didn’t want to, she wanted to taste all of him. 

So she picked up her pace and he grunted loudly, his hand back on her hair, guiding her.

“You want me to come in your mouth? Is that it, little bird?” He panted as his hips bucked into her mouth. “Then suck it… suck it hard...”

She was going faster and faster, until a strangled moan left him and his cock pulsed under her palm. Her mouth was flooded by so much come, she had to swallow several times. It tasted strange but there was something about it completely addictive and she was sure she’d be more than happy to do this for him whenever he wanted.

He was breathing hard, and his hand released the tight grip on her hair. “Did you like having my cock in your mouth, little bird?” he asked between intakes of breath.

“Yes… I loved it…” she said after she pulled away from him, licking her lips sensually for him.

Kylo leaned over to her and smoothed his thumb over her lips. “Such a sweet mouth… just like your pussy…”

He then got up, taking her hands to help her up. He scooped her in his arms and placed her gently on the bed, spreading her legs for him.

Without preamble, two fingers slid inside her easily. She was already so close, all she needed was the right pressure in the right place.

“Do you want me to make you come, little bird?”

“Yes… yes…”

“Like this?” He asked as he slid his fingers in and out of her drenched pussy. 

“Please, Kylo… I need…”

“Shhh, I know…”

His fingers curled inside her into a spot that almost made her soul leave her body. She gasped and her head fell back with the high it brought her. It was almost painful and not at all at the same time, and every muscle on her body tensed as he played with her. It was divine, but not enough to tip her over the edge.

When she was about to lose her mind, he used his thumb to brush her clit while his fingers were still doing that amazing thing inside her. He worked his hand on her sex, hitting all the right spots at once.

She cried as her orgasm hit her, her cunt convulsing around his fingers. She whimpered throughout, watching him watching her fall apart.

She thought he was going to say something, but he just removed his fingers from her and licked them, staring at her. The lewd things this man would do could made her almost burst into flames.

***

A few hours later, she got up to get dressed. Her clothes were tangled with his and she gathered them from the floor, meaning to hand him his shirt.

However, beautiful letters embroidered on the inside of the lapel caught her eye.

_B. S._

“Did you steal this from someone?” She asked him, gazing at the letters. 

He frowned, looking at the piece of clothing on her hand. When his eyes stopped on the embroidery, they changed. “No, that’s mine.”

“Oh… Not K.R.?”

“Those are… My initials. My real ones.”

“Your real ones?” She repeated.

“Yes… My real name is Ben, Ben Solo.” He looked almost embarrassed.

“Ben Solo,” she made a funny face but smiled. “It suits you.”

“I left that name behind a long time ago.” His face turned somber.

Rey eyed him. “Long story?”

“Yes,” he sighed.

“I like it better than Kylo Ren,” she said. 

He gave her a lopsided grin. “Ben... Kylo… You can call me either one as long as it’s my name you’re screaming when you come.”

She rolled her eyes and shoved his shirt at him, giggling.

“Ben,” she tested his name in her mouth again and it felt right. “Ben Solo, the Pirate Killer, the most distinctive officer on Snoke’s armada.”

He lifted one eyebrow. “See, that doesn’t sound very intimidating, does it?”

She shrugged. “It sounds like you.”

His smile faded as his eyes searched her face for hidden meanings but she got up in search of the rest of her clothes.

“Are you surprised? You changed your name too.” Ben said.

“Not by choice. Rey Hux sounds awful.”

“What was it before?”

“Niima.”

“Rey Niima...” Ben said.

“Yes, it sounds better but it was only the family name that marked me to be married off to be someone else's problem.”

He gazed at her, listening attentively, so she continued.

“I was born into a wealthy family but my father gambled our fortune away. One day, they simply told me I was going to go live with my mother’s sister and her husband.”

“How old were you?”

“Five.”

He frowned and turned on his side to face her as she sat back on the bed.

“Plutt was his name. He would make me go to bed hungry sometimes and would berate me as often as he could, telling me how useless I was. But my aunt was worse. She had nothing to offer me. Not affection, not compassion, not even anger, just indifference. I never understood why. I was just a child.”

She glanced at Ben and he looked almost angry.

“My parents told me they’d be back for me, but I eventually realized the truth. They had just left me there to rot with those people who didn’t love me. And when it became known that Hux was looking for a wife - preferably someone from the English noble families for him to show off on this side of the world - Plutt just offered me to him.”

Her eyes met compassionate ones.

“And so here I am. A little bird trapped in her beautiful cage,” she said in jest, but he didn’t smile. Instead, his jaw worked and his eyes focused on her. 

“Would you like to be free, Rey?” He asked with a voice that sounded different, stripped from any teasing, it sounded honest.

“I would have to abandon human society, so it’s not much of a choice is it?”

“But you chose. You’re here now.”

“Maybe I should join the pirates then if I’m such a rebel,” she joked. “But this is as far as I dare go.”

His serious look lingered on his face. Seeing him like this made her heart do a funny thing in her chest, both because she couldn’t decipher it and because it felt truer to who he was somehow.

She shook the thought away and finished buttoning up her shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that the plot I see on the horizon?
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben reach a new high

The Christmas gala was the event of the year. All the officers of the First Order and their wives were going to be there. Even that disgusting man Snoke would leave his fortress and join his subordinates. Rey remembered the last gala as the only time her husband actually gave her his attention for more than five minutes, but only to transmit precise information about how she was supposed to behave and what she was supposed to do. But, as always, she had gone through the evening alone and bored, having enjoyed the fireworks but not much else.

This time, however, she was sure it was going to be very… exciting.

Ben said he never went if he could help it but he teasingly told her he was going to make an exception this year, just for her.

As the hosts, Rey was holding her husband’s arm at the door to welcome the guests when Ben finally arrived at the mansion, dressed in black as always. He looked even more handsome with his formal apparel and Rey felt the usual thrill run up her spine.

“Hux,” Ben greeted curtly but she could hear the scorn in his voice.

“Ren,” Hux replied politely, letting the same animosity seep through his tone.

His eyes travelled to Rey and he grinned. “Mrs. Hux,” Ben greeted with a sultry, mellow voice, taking her hand. “You look absolutely stunning tonight.”

She widened her eyes, communicating both her disapproval and her amusement to him. Ben kissed the back of her hand, his eyes never leaving her.

“Alright, Ren, that’s enough,” Hux said and Ben smirked at Rey, releasing her hand but not before squeezing it briefly.

The night began with cocktails and appetizers, the best money could buy. Ben was always across the room but wouldn’t take his eyes off of her.

All were called to watch the fireworks. Hux and Rey ushered the guests outside so they were the last ones to step into the crowded terrace. She was looking everywhere for Ben but couldn't find him through the moving crowd.

The guests gasped and applauded when the show started, celebrating the First Order’s power.

She had her right arm hooked on Hux’s and the other fell to her side.

Warm fingers brushed the inside of her left hand. She gasped loudly but the booming and buzzing muffled the noise.

She could feel Ben behind her and she did her best not to move as the lights burst in the sky above them. Panicking a little, she thought she should shove him away but the situation was ultimately thrilling and her treacherous brain made her stay put.

She closed her fingers around his, lightly squeezing them, giving him permission.

He traced the inside of her forearms, slowly going up, his fingers making tiny circles on her skin. The goosebumps she would always get from his touch paled in comparison to these; they surged along with a devastating shiver and she had to gather all her strength just to stay standing.

Part of her was terrified. He was touching her in a way an acquaintance never would while her husband and everyone else were _right there_. But another part of her was not.

Arousal surged in her, sending heat straight between her legs. Rey inhaled deeply and his scent flooded her mind.

The fireworks were beautiful and Rey had her eyes wide open, staring at the sky.

She didn’t see a thing.

She felt Ben move closer, he was now close enough for her to feel his warmth and his breath on her skin.

His fingers were caressing the smooth skin of her arms; it was barely a touch but she found herself squeezing her legs together, her clitoris pulsing almost painfully and her cunt clenching around nothing.

She wanted to both moan out loud and slap him in the face for his audacity.

The last explosion lit up the sky and everyone applauded. Ben’s hand disappeared and so did the heat irradiating from him.

She remembered to clap too and once the guests began to move back into the ballroom she dared to look behind her.

He was gone.

Back inside, music was playing and the guests started to dance. She scanned the room, looking for him.

At one point, she spotted him across the room. He looked so smug, almost victorious as he strode leisurely among the tables. Rey didn’t like the way her cheeks burned when she saw some of the ladies there following him with their gaze.

Before he passed through the door, he shot her a meaningful glance and she understood.

She got up from her seat and announced to Hux she was going outside for some fresh air. He just nodded without looking at her.

She wandered around the mansion for a while, just in case, but soon went into the direction he had gone.

As she passed in front of a door, she felt a hand grab her and pull her in.

Ben slammed her against the wall, grazing his body on hers, as his mouth went straight to her neck. Her hands flew to his hair and she arched her body to his.

“How delectable you look today, little bird…” Ben mumbled. “Beautiful…”

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” she said, capturing his earlobe in her mouth.

***

Rey dutifully sat down next to her husband.

“Where were you?” Hux chided. “I’m about to begin my speech.”

“I told you, I went outside.”

He sighed but then got up, raising his glass.

Ben sat across the table from her. He cocked an eyebrow and she had to stifle a smile.

All stopped talking to hear Hux’s speech. Ben and Rey had their eyes locked on each other instead.

Hux began to talk but Rey didn’t hear much.

“... among such fine officers and our wise leader…”

Ben approached his hand to his face and smelled his fingers.

She shifted in her seat, remembering the way he had lifted her skirts, until he found her without any underwear.

He had laughed as his fingers rolled her clit in just the right way. “My deviant girl…” he rasped on her neck. “Did you like it when I touched you in front of everybody?”

“I loved it…”

“I knew it…”

She gasped then as he slipped his fingers into her clenching cunt.

She was aroused again, sitting at the table, and she had just come three times.

The first time was on his tongue, filled with three of his fingers. He had gotten to his knees and hooked one leg on his shoulders and feasted on her pussy, finger-fucking her, while she held her skirts up.

“... matter of time until the Cobalt Hammer and the Raddus suffer the same fate as their fellow criminals…”

Across the table, Ben discreetly licked his index finger, his eyes fixed on her.

She felt flustered as she remembered when Ben grabbed her and pinned her on the wall, fucking the air out of her lungs.

He had whispered all sorts of dirty words in her ear and lasted long enough for her to come two more times.

“I’m going to send you back to your husband dripping with my come,” Ben had said as he thrust between her spread legs with all his might. “You’re going to be full of me... smelling of me for the rest of the evening.”

“Yes! Yes!”

“This sweet little cunt is mine. Your husband has no idea. You’re mine, little bird… mine…”

She loved it when he called her that.

She shifted in her seat again, feeling his seed leaking from her core. The moment was broken as the guests lifted their glasses to toast to the First Order and Rey and Ben soon followed them.

***

Rey was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling of Ben’s chambers, recovering from another mind-altering orgasm. Ben was beside her, still catching his breath. They had spent hours fucking in all the ways they knew how, him using his tongue and his fingers on her whenever his cock was too spent. She repaid the favour eagerly and she lost count of the amount of orgasms had that night. Or the last few weeks for that matter.

“You never told me why you changed your name,” she suddenly spoke.

Ben sighed and stirred next to her.

“Sorry, it’s none of my business,” she quickly apologized, fearing she had crossed the line.

“No, it’s alright,” he said, taking a deep breath. “You see, my father was a pirate.”

“What!?” She promptly turned to him, propped on her elbow, with a wide smile. “I can’t believe it. You, the son of a pirate?”

He gave her an almost shy grin. “Yes, he was a very famous one until he married my mother. She was an aristocrat and was not supposed to marry a pirate. But she did it anyway and they sailed the seven seas together and lived happily ever after.” His smile disappeared. There should have been sarcasm there, but his tone was simply sad.

“You don’t have to tell me,” she offered sincerely.

“Sorry, it’s just… you can’t really sail the seven seas with a baby so they settled down. It was a nice little house on the top of a hill, with blue windows. They were happy there, _we_ were happy there, for a while.”

Ben glanced at her before he continued and Rey was watching closely.

“But my father was never made to settle down. He was a pirate, after all. He would leave for months, and it became longer and longer between his visits. So I grew up without him, but always wanting to have him near, always wanting to be like him. When I finally realized that he had left us, I…”

Rey felt a stab in her heart. She imagined him as a teenager, lonely, confused and abandoned, just like she had been.

“When I joined the army, I had to change my name. The son of a pirate wouldn’t go far in the First Order. I only saw him again one more time, two years ago.” His eyes had become empty and he looked mournful.

“What happened two years ago, Ben?”

“I had become Snoke’s most trusted officer. And he had just made me captain of The Silencer. He had sent me to hunt down The Falcon, my father’s ship. Snoke said that it was a test, the greatest test of them all. I was eager to show him my loyalty and to assure him that nothing would come between me and my duty.

“The Falcon was the fastest ship in the seven seas, but I managed to ambush it. The Silencer made enough damage to slow it down. At one point, they surrendered.

“And there he was. My father, Han Solo. He asked to speak to me and I agreed. His entire crew was on my deck, defeated and with guns pointed at their heads.

“It was supposed to be my moment of glory. The officer that finally captured Han Solo and The Falcon. And I hated him so much, Rey. I hated him for leaving us. I hated that I ever wanted to be like him. But then he said something to me...

“He asked me to forgive him. He said he wanted to take me home to see my mother.

“All I wanted was to hold him and tell him that I was sorry too, that I wanted to go home. But instead I took my sword and drove it through his heart.”

“Oh, Ben…” Her heart clenched in her chest violently and she had to close her eyes.

“It was easy to do it. I was easy to pretend I wasn’t his son anymore. I hadn't been Ben Solo in so long. But as he fell to the ground, my soul was shattered.”

Rey had no idea how to respond to that.

“I received a medal of honor for that. For ridding the world of one of the most dangerous pirates.”

Disgust surged in her, but not at him. “Ben, did Snoke know about your parentage?” She asked.

“Yes. He is one of the few who do.”

She gasped and her chest felt tight. “That’s just plain cruelty...”

“What do you mean?” Ben asked with furrowed brows.

“He could have sent anyone after the Falcon, but he sent you.”

“He sent me because I was the best.”

“It doesn’t matter, Ben. One doesn’t send a son to kill his own father.”

“Snoke was only doing his duty,” he said, his conviction faltering in his voice.

“No, Ben,” she countered. “That man is cruel and heartless. It looks like manipulation to me. A way to keep you under his influence, obedient.”

They both fell silent after that, but Rey didn’t feel like he was angry.

“You really think so?” Ben asked, moments later.

She looked at him firmly. “Yes, Ben.”

“No, Snoke is wise and just. Why would he…” he trailed off.

“If there’s one thing I learned is that men will do whatever it takes to keep their power. Even at the expense of someone else.”

He took a deep breath, his eyes becoming lost. “I guess we’re both prisoners, aren’t we?” He said.

When their eyes met again, he scooted closer to her and reached a hand to touch her cheek. The tenderness in his gesture made her heart race and she leaned into his touch. She smiled softly and closed her eyes.

“Rey?”

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you?” He asked and her eyes flew open.

It took her a moment to nod, her brain trying to process what he had asked her.

Soft, warm lips pressed against hers. It was a gentle contact, but it soon grew more intense.

Ben moaned softly as the kiss deepened. A thrill ran up her spine and she melted into his embrace, carding her fingers through his hair.

His lips smoothed over hers, in languid motions. They felt so good everywhere else, but here in her lips, that was heaven.

Caught up in the moment, their mouths opened and their tongues rolled over one another. Small, needy sounds came out of her as her mouth pressed against his. Their first kiss made her dizzy with… not lust, not desire, something else.

He pulled her closer, their bodies becoming tightly tangled. His hands brushed her skin, travelling everywhere, and hers did the same, enjoying the feeling of touching him this way.

She captured his lips with hers, biting and pulling it slightly and he did the same until his open mouth crashed on hers, insatiable, mirroring her state of mind beat by beat.

They spent a long time like this, alternating loving touches with intense caresses. Their mouths didn’t leave each other all the while, until sleep claimed them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help putting some soft Reylo in my fic
> 
> Edit December 2020:
> 
> I made manips of Ben and Rey for the Christmas Gala!
> 
> Let me know what you guys, think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey’s world turns upside down in a way she never expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, folks, no smut today. But what is smut without some angst? Or Reylo for that matter?

Rey was reading in the library to try and keep her mind off things. Ben had been away for two long weeks and she couldn’t wait for him to get back. The Silencer was supposed to arrive today, turning her into an anxious and excited mess.

She huffed and slammed the book on the table, giving up the fight. The memory of him surged in her mind, and she welcomed the warmth it brought her. She smiled secretly as she thought of his lips and the sounds he would make when he kissed her, and she couldn’t wait to hear them again.

Her train of thought was disturbed by loud voices somewhere in the house, as if two people were having an argument.

Curious, she got up and craned her neck through the door to the corridor, where the voices became louder. She left the library and followed the noises that seemed to be coming from Hux’s study.

Her blood froze in her veins as she recognized them.

“... supposed to interfere with Snoke’s orders! You are not above him!” Hux bellowed from inside the room. 

“The orders were to take the Cobalt Hammer! At any cost!” Ben barked right back.

“Not at the expense of my ship!”

“Your incompetence is none of my concern--”

“Do you think I don’t know what you’re doing? Do you think I don’t see it? You want my place in the armada!”

Ben scoffed. “You’re insane. Paranoid!”

“I will never suffer the son of a pirate to climb as high as _me_ in the ranks of the First Order!” Hux shrieked.

There was a terrifying moment of silence. “Do you really think I need to do any of this to get what I want? What I want, I take.” Ben said through gritted teeth.

“You will never take my place--”

“I already took what I wanted from you and you don’t even know it.” Ben’s voice was low and menacing, like she never heard before.

“What are you talking about?” Hux asked impatiently.

“I took her right under your nose…”

Rey’s head began to spin. 

“Her?” Hux’s tone was angry, but realization seemed to be dawning on him. 

“That’s right. I fucked your wife. And she even begged me to do it.” Ben sneered, hatred dominating his voice.

“What?!”

“It’s been going on for months and you had no idea. I fucked her right here in this house,” Ben continued, to her horror. “Yes, sweet, innocent Mrs. Hux is a whore. _My_ whore!” Ben shouted and the word echoed across the entire mansion. “And you’re nothing but a cuckold!”

Hux screamed and she heard a loud thud followed by grunts of two men struggling. 

Panic had paralized her, but when the fighting reached the door, she finally snapped out of her state. She ran past the servants who were rushing to the room to see what all the fuss was about.

She reached her bedroom, panting and shaking. She needed to calm down, figure out what to do. She couldn’t think straight, her heart was hammering against her ribcage so violently, she was afraid she might faint.

But before she could do anything, the door flew open.

Hux was standing there, his lips bleeding and his pristine hairstyle dishevelled, with a murderous look on his face.

“You whore!!!” Hux bellowed and charged at her. “You’re going to pay for what you did!”

She didn’t even have time to scream or defend herself from him. He pushed her against the wall and grabbed her by the throat.

“I knew it, I knew a dirty little rat like you would betray me!”

“No…” she mouthed.

“Now I have no more use for you,” Hux seethed as he choked the life out of her.

But before her senses abandoned her, she swung her leg, hitting him with a hard kick right in the balls. Hux released her and bent over in pain with a groan.

She bolted for the door and reached the hallway. Going down the stairs, she burst through the main doors and ran across the front garden, towards the streets, her dress and shoes making it difficult to run any faster. She ran and ran, until she had to stop, gulping desperately for air.

But she couldn’t take a breather; she had to hide.

Dusk was falling in the city, so she went to the only place she could think of.

Rubbing her sore throat, she went out the back door of the Golden Apple and was met with surprised and concerned looks from the ladies there. They followed her as she made her way to Maz’s office.

She knocked, barely managing to stand on her feet.

“Come in.”

She went in and Maz’s eyes widened as she saw Rey.

“Child! What happened?”

Rey just stood there for a few seconds. What had happened indeed.

Her knees gave out and Rey fell to the floor, bracing herself as painful tears burned her eyes. She sobbed loudly, her head still spinning from the events that had brought her here.

Gentle arms wrapped around her and she leaned in, letting herself cry.

“There, there…”

 _Stupid girl_ , she chastised herself as she cried tears of grief and anger.

What else could she have expected? Kylo Ren was the cruelest commander in the Caribbean, capable of anything. He would use her to get to his rival and then throw her away like garbage, like everyone else in her life. He never cared if she lived or died.

But her anger was not only at him, it was also at herself. Anger for having let the strictly sexual affair turn into something else in her heart. Anger for secretly expecting that such a man felt the same for her.

But why did Ben kiss her so sweetly and told her about his past, the weaker part of her asked.

She realized right then and there that her heart was breaking.

_My whore…_

So that was what he thought of her. Her heart twisted again in her chest as more sobs racked her lungs. She personally didn’t think anything bad of the ladies who practiced this profession but she knew what the insult meant.

All the name-calling during their torrid nights had been only role play. Or so she thought. And even if he ultimately only wanted her for sex, he had no right to betray her like that.

They were both guilty of the same sin, but only she would burn in hell.

“Maz…” she managed. “I need help…”

Rey proceeded to tell Maz about the last hours. The old woman listened to her attentively, caressing her hair.

“I need to find a way out of here, as soon as possible,” Rey concluded with a nasal voice.

Maz hummed, elaborating for a moment. “I think I might have something for you.”

“Really?” Rey perked up, sniffling. “What is it?”

“The Cobalt Hammer,” Maz said. “It would be the best way to get out of this town unnoticed.”

“The Cobalt Hammer?” Rey repeated in surprise. “The pirate ship?”

“Yes. They have managed this far without having been captured by the First Order. They’ll never tell on you. You could work your way to whatever town you wanted to go.” Maz smiled warmly and Rey felt a new wave of affection for the older woman.

“But… wouldn’t it be dangerous? From the frying pan into the fire?” Rey asked. “They are pirates after all.”

Maz adjusted the deep lenses of her glasses, observing her. “Child, what do you know about the Cobalt Hammer?”

***

Rey had said goodbye to Maz and thanked her profusely. The woman even gave her a few clothes for her journey and Rey had to hold back the tears.

Maz had said she would find the crew of the Cobalt Hammer at this tavern in the outskirts of town. She made her way there quickly and found the place brimming with activity, despite the late hour.

Inside, the noise was even greater. People were drinking and dancing and eating. She approached the counter and the bartender snarled at her.

“What can I get you?”

“I’m looking for captain Tico.”

The man pointed to a table where three people were sitting. A man and two women.

She approached them and swallowed, gathering her courage. They suddenly stopped their conversation and gazed at her as she stood in front of their table.

“Are you captain Tico?” She asked the man.

They all burst laughing, leaving Rey in the dark. She thought she’d leave but the man finally caught his breath.

“Ha! I wish I were captain Tico. Alas, I am not,” he said, but then turned to the woman on his left. “But maybe if you pop the question, I’ll be half way there…” he lifted his eyebrows several times to her.

She giggled profusely, shaking her head. “Finn Tico, I like it… how much is your dowry then?” She jokingly asked. 

“Just one kiss…” he gallantly took her hand and gave it a kiss.

The woman giggled again and blushed, making the woman on his right roll her eyes and sigh.

“Don’t mind them,” she said to Rey, taking a sip on her pint. “Who wants to know?”

“I was told that the Cobalt Hammer could get me out of town. I-I don’t have any money but I can work.”

“And who told you that?”

“Maz Kanata.”

The woman got up from her seat and eyed Rey from head to toe. “I’m captain Paige Tico.”

“Oh!” Rey exclaimed, blushing. “I’m terribly sorry; Maz failed to mention that you were a woman.”

Paige chuckled. “That old hag. She’s the best.”

Rey gave a weak smile.

“This is my First Mate and sister Rose.”

“Hi!” Rose said, waving cheerfully, with her arms wrapped around the man’s neck. 

“Hello,” Rey replied.

“This is Finn, my Quartermaster.” Paige gestured at him, who gave her a friendly grin and a nod. “And you are?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate me...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and Rose and Finn and Rey’s Most Excellent Adventures in the Caribbean

_One year later_

“Rey!”

She turned her head to where she was being called, finishing tying the knot Rose taught her with practiced ease. Finn ran to her, with his usual wide smile.

“I got it!” He said excitedly, undoing the twine around a wrapping that looked suspiciously like a sword.

Once unwrapped, he held it up, making Rey gasp. “Oh, Finn! It’s beautiful!” 

The sword was clearly better than his last one, the polished silver shining in the sunlight.

“It’s really lightweight too,” he said. “Do you want to try it?”

She smiled and took it from his hand. “Oh, it really is, Finn. Perfectly balanced.” She said, placing the weapon on her finger, close to the cross-guard.

“Worth every penny I saved,” Finn said. “Hey, do you want to spar?”

“Oh, yes!” Her eyes twinkled with excitement.

On that dreadful night at Takodana, Rey boarded the Cobalt Hammer meaning to get off at the next town, which would be within a week of sailing. They gave her a mop and a bucket, gesturing vaguely to the deck. She worked her way to their next destination, but was never treated badly. Quite the contrary; they gave her a bunk bed and she ate at their table, as if she were one of their own. It wasn’t a large crew and they had to work hard to get the Hammer going. She was surprised to realize how friendly and carefree they were, trying to survive in the waters of the Caribbean.

She didn’t get off at the next town.

When another town came and she still didn’t disembark, Paige asked her what she knew about sails. Nothing was the obvious answer but that didn’t seem to deter Paige.

“Our last Sailmaster died on our last raid and now Rose is shorthanded. Just pray you’ll fare better than him,” Paige said with a grin, handing her a rope.

“What?” Rey yelped, clumsily catching the rope. “But, captain Tico--”

“Just follow Rose’s lead,” Paige said, muting her protest. “And it’s Paige, by the way.”

She did as she was told and before she knew it, she became pretty decent at handling the sails.

She didn’t get off at the next town either.

The Tico sisters and Finn had become like family to her in the short period of time they were sailing through the Caribbean together. She had become particularly close to Finn as they both shared an affinity for sword fighting and good food and ale. Whenever the Hammer would moor in a new city, they would be out and about, looking for the best food and taverns, whenever Finn wouldn’t disappear with Rose for several hours.

Finn had taught her how to fight and she caught it quickly. He was a great teacher, patient and funny, teaching her the basics of sword fighting and how to handle a gun. When she asked where he had learned all that, she was surprised to find out he had once been a soldier from the First Order. He had found shelter among Paige’s crew when he defected, just like she had, and made his life as a pirate ever since.

She had seen Ben a few times from afar. Nothing had changed for him, he was still commandeering his ship. Her heart would tighten painfully in her chest every time.

The Silencer never relented on its pursuit of the Hammer. Luckily, the pirate ship was particularly good at dodging the First Order, so they managed to escape all the close calls they have had so far.

He never spotted her among the crew, and even if he did, she doubted he would recognize her. Or even care.

She had cut her hair at shoulder length and kept it away from her face in three practical buns. She wore fitted pants and shirts now, adequate for performing the manual labor needed around the ship. Her skin was tan and her body was leaner, stronger.

Also, Rey Hux was supposed to be dead.

There had been a reward placed on her head, disguised as a husband’s plea for wanting his wife back from kidnapping. She snorted at that, just imagining Hux faking concern in front of the authorities or whoever wanted to know why General Hux was suddenly missing a wife.

But after some time, those disappeared and Rey learned that Hux had announced her dead.

Even if she hated him, it still stung.

She figured it made sense. It wasn’t out of concern for her; he was only worried about his social status. Also, she expected Ben to have told everyone about the affair; it seemed like the perfect opportunity for Ben to ruin the General’s reputation like he always wanted. However, she heard nothing of sorts.

But no matter. Now, she was Rey Kenobi, the fearsome pirate. And she was happy for the first time in her life.

She had chosen her new name from a book she read when she was little. Of the daring pirate Obi-Wan Kenobi, who sailed across the world in search of adventure.

Like him, she had very ambitious plans. She envisioned herself having her own ship someday, and being the captain of her own crew.

Someday.

***

The battle raged around her, the soldiers of the First Order seemed to be raining down from the sky; there were too many. The Silencer had managed to ambush them once again but this time, she feared it would be when they’d lose.

Paige and Rose were holding their own against the soldiers on the main deck, Paige protecting her little sister with a ferocity that would rival even the most terrifying sea monster.

While some of the crew were shooting with the few guns with usable ammunition they still had, Finn was on the lower deck with Nix and Jessika, where a plank connected the two ships together, but they were severely outnumbered.

Taking a deep breath, Rey made her decision.

She sneaked away from the battle and swung across in a rope to the Silencer.

Trying to shut down memories, she walked on the surface of the hull, approaching the spot. She pressed on the right board and the hidden hatch opened, like it had many times before.

Inside, she climbed up the ladder and then to the door to his chambers. She pushed it open, sword in hand, ready to fight. Luckily, no one was there so she crossed the room, forcing herself not to look at the bed. Once inside the ship, it should be easy to find the powder room and she could use the flint from her gun.

But before she could reach the door, it flew open.

A dark figure rushed into the room, and a sword came down on her.

She parried the blow with her own, but then they both froze.

Ben stood there dumbfounded, mouth agape and eyes wide open. His face blanched as if he had seen a ghost.

“Rey?” he breathed out.

“Ben!” She replied, but her surprised face soon hardened. She twisted his weapon with her own and pointed it at his chest.

“I knew it… I knew it, you’re alive…” he mumbled, his posture and his face crumbling.

“No thanks to you,” she hissed, never lowering her sword.

“Rey,” he said her name almost reverently. His weapon fell from his hand as he made a move towards her.

She raised her sword higher. “Stay away from me!”

Ben stopped and held his hands in front of him, gesturing peace. “Rey—“

“No!” She said through gritted teeth.

“Please—“

“What the hell did you think would happen, Ben?” Rey shouted at him, forgetting about the fighting going on outside.

“I-I…”

“Did you think Hux was just going to let it go?” She shouted, the buried hurt and anger boiling back to life.

“I’m sorry…” He said weakly.

“You’re sorry?” Rey sputtered. “He almost killed me! I had to flee for my life with nothing but the clothes on my body!”

“Rey—”

“I should have known someone like you would do this to me!”

“N-no, I… I’m sorry… please...“ he repeated pathetically.

“You showed me very well that I meant nothing to you!”

He shook his head nervously. “You’re not nothing. Not to me--”

“Shut up!”

He shuddered and his mouth opened and closed several times.

She should kill him and end this. He was unarmed. It would be easy. She should do it. Now.

But she couldn’t bring herself to move her hand, no matter how much her heart was broken.

She let out a feral growl, feeling the stubborn tears prickle her eyes.

“Rey...” He moved to grab her arm but she raised her sword back to his neck.

“To hell with you, _Kylo Ren_. Next time we meet in battle, I will show you no mercy.” And with that she quickly turned around to leave before he would see her tears.

Outside, she swung back to the Hammer, her mind too distraught to think of another plan. But as she landed on the deck, she witnessed the First Order’s soldiers retreating to the Silencer, some with a confused expression on their faces.

Paige shouted her orders and they all ran to their posts, steering the Hammer away, cheering and celebrating the impossible escape.

***

“I don’t understand…” Paige said, biting her nails, pacing around the table. “Why would they just let us go?”

“The First Order doesn’t joke around when it comes to pirate ships,” Rose said with furrowed brows.

“It makes no sense,” Finn added, looking baffled. “They had us. They could have blown us to pieces.”

“Well, whatever it was, we can't keep counting on it,” Paige said. “We’re running out of luck. We must contact Dameron and the others. Nix, prepare the letter, will ya?”

“Right away.”

As Nix left the room, they all resumed their conversation, theorizing about what happened.

Rey simply stood there, staring at the void.

“Rey?” Rose called her, with a worried look on her face.

“I’m sorry,” Rey said, shaking her head. “I need a moment.”

Rey left the room and went outside. She breathed in the night ocean breeze, the tears flowing freely on her face against her will.

He didn’t deserve her tears. Or the time she wasted thinking about him in any way.

But her treacherous heart did exactly that in sleepless nights. She didn’t understand why her feelings for him lingered there, even after what he pulled.

She remembered the look on his face when he saw her. His heartbreak could have almost looked genuine if she hadn't known better. The way he spoke her name, looking thoroughly contrite, could have fooled the unsuspecting.

But the Silencer had them. And they got away. Rey refused to believe that Ben could have given such an order; there had to be another explanation. Even if he didn’t hate her, she knew nothing would ever come before his duty. She knew it. She just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if our Supreme Dumbass will redeem himself
> 
> I will finish this before TRoS, so stay tuned for almost daily updates ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> *Edit August 2020
> 
> The lovely [@tarzelladraws](https://twitter.com/tarzelladraws) made this art for me and I still can't believe it. It's so perfect and I can't stop staring at it.*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather unusual pirate meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one today

The Cobalt Hammer cut through the waves, taking its crew across the blue sea.

Finn and Rose were engaged in their make out session again on the deck and everyone who passed them by shouted that they were going to wear each other out.

She was happy for them, especially for Finn. When he told her about his rough start in life and that he had believed for so long he would never find someone, it warmed her heart to see he was wrong.

She thought about Ben and what his kisses tasted like. The memory alone made her body burn with want, but she shoved it away.

They got to D’Qar at last, where they would meet with Poe Dameron, captain of the Raddus, and a few others from the pirate ships that were left. They were supposed to negotiate an alliance to fight against the First Order together or die trying.

The meeting had gone smoothly, all captains were already acquainted and friendly with each other.

After the meeting, they were talking and drinking animatedly, Paige and Poe telling stories about the time when they both used to serve under the same captain, fighting for the rank of First Mate.

“Who won?” Someone asked.

“Paige, of course,” Poe answered. “A sham! Nothing but a sham!” He then laughed at Paige who was trying to keep her seriousness intact.

“I told you it would make no difference if you fucked the captain…” she calmly said.

“Hey, we both did!”

“See? I won, fair and square.”

The room burst with laughter and Paige and Poe exchanged a secret handshake.

The laughter died out. The room became silent.

Startled, Rey lifted her gaze from her ale. Her jaw dropped at what she saw.

Ben Solo stood there, dressed in different clothes than his dark uniform.

He walked slowly across the room, as some people reached for their weapons.

“I’d like an audience with captain Tico,” he announced when he reached the middle of the room. “Here, take it.” He dropped his sword and gun and made them slide away from him.

Rey and Paige got up at the same time as two crewmembers drew their guns and walked over to Ben to frisk him. When they didn’t find any more weapons on him, they nodded at Paige. 

Ben had his gaze fixed on Rey all the while.

“Kylo Ren…” Paige said. “What made you think that walking into a den of pirates was a good idea? I expected you to be a lot smarter than that.”

“I’ve come to offer you the intelligence you need to defeat the First Order,” Ben spoke without taking his eyes from Rey.

The room once again was taken by laughter, but this time out of scorn.

Paige turned to Finn and Rose and whispered something. They immediately left, followed by armed crewmembers.

“Again, very foolish. You expect us to believe you?”

“You have no reason to trust me, I know,” Ben said. “But tomorrow word will be out. I defected.”

Gasps echoed in the room. Rey would be fuming if she weren’t terrified at the possibility of this being a trap.

Poe laughed coldly. “You? Kylo Ren, the Pirate Killer. Defected?”

“Yes,” Ben said, still staring at Rey. “And Snoke is dead.”

Murmurs and scoffs of incredulity surged from the crowd.

At that moment, Rose and the others got back and whispered something to Paige.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Paige got up and gestured to her mates. “Take him prisoner aboard the ship.”

They manhandled Ben away, and he shot one last glance at Rey as he left. 

“There’s no one in the perimeter. He’s alone.” Rose said.

“What could this be?” Finn asked.

“Paige, we should kill him. Right now.” Poe said.

“No!” Rey yelped, but then cleared her throat. “We should at least see if he’s telling the truth.”

“He’s dangerous, Rey.” Rose retorted.

“I know,” Rey said. “But what harm could he do from a cell?”

“Maybe this is what he wants. For us to lower our defenses and trust him until he can murder us in our sleep.” Finn said.

Paige seemed to be considering for a moment. “We’ll leave him in a cell until we can verify the information. For now we should disband, just to be safe.”

“And here I was, thinking I was going to sleep in firm land tonight.” Poe sighed. “Well, I suppose it can’t be helped. I’ll see you soon. Good luck.”

“You too, Poe.”

***

Rey made her way to the prison, her head spinning with the news she just got.

Ben was sitting down on the floor but got up as soon as he saw her.

“It’s alright, Jess, I’ll watch him. Go take a break.” She said to the person on guard duty.

“Alright, Rey.”

Ben waited until Jessika left to approach the bars.

“Snoke is dead,” Rey said. “And the Supremacy was blown up.”

“Without Snoke and the Supremacy, the First Order will be vulnerable until they reorganize, making it a perfect opportunity to strike. Also,” he paused and his eyes softened. “Someone told me that he might have been manipulating me all the while. I didn’t want to believe it at first, but it slowly became as clear as day.”

She had no idea what to make of it.

“Why are you here, Ben?”

“I’m here to keep you safe.”

She laughed bitterly. “Keep me safe? Is this a joke?”

“No, Rey.”

“You didn’t care about it before,” she scoffed.

“I did. I do.”

“I can protect myself now,” she tilted her chin up, challenging him.

“I know you can,” he said. “But the First Order was almost upon you. That’s how I found you this easily. We had been expecting a pirate gathering of some sort but when the information came to me, I managed to put in a false one before I left. So that should buy us time.”

Among her anger, his words made her worry. If he was telling the truth, they would have been sitting ducks at the meeting.

She sighed in frustration. “Ben, this is not about you and me. This is serious. You murdered Snoke. You defected.”

“And I’d do it again.”

"Am I supposed to believe you did all this for me?" She asked.

He simply stood there, looking at her with sad eyes. A humourless laugh left her throat.

“If Paige decides to kill you, I can’t protect you.” She said.

“I know.”

Everything about this infuriated her. They stared each other down, Rey trying to read him.

His jaw worked and he swallowed. “I know you hate me, and rightfully so, but I’m just happy to see you alive,” he said and reflexively reached for her and smiled softly.

She recoiled but didn’t move away otherwise, so he took his chance.

“I was so angry,” he said, his voice breaking. “I wanted to hit him where it hurt. His pride. That’s why I—“

“Oh, so you didn’t think—“

“No, Rey, I didn’t!” He yelled. “I wasn’t thinking! I let my anger take over once again and I hurt the one person I love the most in this cursed life.”

“Oh, please,” Rey scoffed, the outrage caused by his reason fuelling her anger. “Love?”

“Yes,” he said, reaching out his hand.

She stared at him, furious at the fact that she couldn’t bring herself to walk away. “You’re a monster!” She spat the word.

His face fell into deep sorrow. “Yes, I am.”

They had locked eyes, and she felt so many different emotions, all of them fighting for dominance in her heart.

“Forgive me…” he whispered. “Please, Rey, I’m so sorry…”

“I’ll never forgive you.”

“I confronted Hux. He said that you had run away and that his men had found you and killed you. But I didn’t believe him. I looked everywhere for you--”

“For what?! So you could have your whore back?”

His breath hitched and he froze. A few beats passed until his face contorted in pain and his eyes welled up.

“I heard you,” she seethed, holding onto her anger so she wouldn’t cry. “That was what I was to you. Someone to use and then discard.”

“No, Rey…” his voice broke. “No, god, please, it’s not true… I didn’t mean it…”

“Stop lying!”

He shut his eyes briefly and rested his forehead against the bars. “No, please, forgive me… It’s not true… please… forgive me...”

“No,” she hissed, feeling the tears stinging her eyes. “Never…”

“Please, Rey…” he begged, falling to his knees. “Please…”

Her body moved of its own accord towards him and grabbed his arms through the bars. “Get up, Ben…” She choked.

He swiftly caught her hands and held them to his face as he cried, then he desperately tried to grab whatever he could to bring her closer. It wasn’t forceful, it was surprisingly gentle and tentative, but she couldn’t move away.

The tears that she was uselessly fighting, came down in rivulets on her face. Ben sobbed and begged at her feet, desperately mumbling pleas as he tried to pull her close.

She shook her head and her face hardened. “I’ll make sure you don’t starve,” she said, freeing herself from him and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey doesn't know what to do with Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut ahead, please check the tags.

“This is where Hux will be waiting. And this is how he’ll take you.” Ben said, moving the pieces on the map.

“That’s quite something, Solo,” Paige said with a grin. “I think we’ll manage to get through, like last time.”

The First Order was indeed weakened by Ben’s coup, and there was only the Silencer, now under Hux’s command, and a few other ships with a lot less firepower left to fight.

On top of that, Ben’s knowledge of the First Order’s modus operandi had actually saved them a few times already and even allowed for some victories, against everyone’s expectations.

Still, no one knew why Kylo Ren - now Ben Solo as he insisted to be called - had defected or why he was helping them. Poe assumed it must have been some sort of dispute he lost with Hux and was seeking revenge. Finn was sure he was kicked out, maybe because of his recklessness that used to cost the First Order many ships. Paige didn’t care, as long as they could keep pillaging and plundering in peace.

Rose, however, was absolutely sure that Ben Solo was in love with Rey and had defected to be with her. They all laughed when she told them her theory.

“Alright, folks,” Paige announced. “Meeting’s over. First rotation begins now. The rest of you, get some rest.”

Ben stared at Rey as the crew began to leave the room. Paige insisted he’d sleep in the cell, but let him out during the day, always escorted by someone.

She felt the familiar thrill run up her spine whenever he looked at her, but it was tainted with her sorrow and anger, and she was unable to keep her gaze on him.

The room was empty now, except for the both of them and the guard.

“Rey,” Ben reached for her but Nix quickly intervened, pointing his sword at Ben’s chest.

“It’s alright, Nix, leave him to me.”

“Rey, I have orders from Paige--”

“Her orders were to guard him. I’ll do it.”

“Alright, suit yourself,” Nix said, walking out the door to join the others.

She sighed. “Why are you doing this, Ben?”

“I told you. I want to keep you safe.”

“Why?”

“You know why…”

“And when this is over?” She retorted. “Then what?”

His eyes changed as he moved closer. “Then I’ll keep begging for your forgiveness.”

That made her furious. “I’ll never forgive you,” she growled.

“You have no idea how sorry I am, Rey… For what I’ve done and what I’ve said,” he continued. “And I’m going to spend the rest of my life proving it to you.”

“I don’t want you to prove anything! I don’t want anything from you!”

“I should have stolen you from him like I wanted to. I should have married you and taken you with me to sail the seven seas,” his voice was filled with longing, as if he were telling a dream.

She gasped in outrage. “Stolen?! I'm not your property or anyone else's!”

“I love you, little bird…” his voice trembled and his eyes were burning when he stepped even closer. 

“Don’t you dare call me that!”

They stayed there, breathing hard, very close. She couldn't hold his gaze.

The grief she felt when she looked up again to see pleading brown eyes and quivering lips was too much. She leaned onto his chest and he welcomed her into his embrace, and she let herself cry.

“Why did you do that, Ben?” She quietly whined.

“I was angry, I lost my temper. And I never stopped to think what the consequences would be for you. I was selfish and impulsive and blind. I lost the only person who made me feel like I wasn't alone anymore. The only person I’ve ever loved.” His chest hiccuped and he held her tighter.

That was exactly how he used to make her feel. Like she wasn’t alone.

“You don’t really love me, Ben--”

“Yes, I do,” he said firmly, parting the embrace enough to look at her. “I do.”

“No, Ben, this is your guilt talking, it’s not real.”

“You still don’t believe me?”

“Ben…” she breathed out his name as she felt her control faltering.

“Rey, look at me.”

She saw it in his eyes. The fire that burned inside of them both, the fire that began on that night so long ago, the fire that was not supposed to burn this bright, but now it was stronger than ever.

She had missed him so much. She had missed every part of him. Even those those sweet, stupid terms of endearment he’d use.

“It wasn’t real, Ben…”

“It was, Rey. It is…”

“We fucked. That’s all. Nothing more.”

As soon as she said it, she felt her resolve begin to crumble. His eyes were telling her everything she needed to know, even if she refused to believe.

“Forgive me…”

She closed her eyes and shut her jaw tight. Her body and her heart were drawing her to him inexorably.

“No…” she breathed out the word, barely making a sound.

He gently cupped her face and brushed her cheeks with his thumbs, wiping away the painful tears. “I’m a monster for ever making you cry, little bird…” his eyes welled up and tears fell down on his face as well.

“Ben…”

“Please… please…” He begged in a whisper, eyes closed, forehead pressed against hers.

She attacked his mouth and it took him only a beat to respond with the same hunger. Her hands grabbed his hair and he pushed her body to the wall with his.

They were both moaning loudly, as their bodies grazed against each other. The kiss was ravenous and ardent, just like it used to be.

He hoisted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. She moaned when she felt his erection against her aching core, both from the sensation and the memories it brought.

Never parting lips, Rey tried to reach for the lock on the door. When Ben saw what she was doing, he moved them both closer and she gave it a few tries, until they heard a click.

Turning them around, he placed her on the table, and quickly swept the maps and pieces to the floor. They kissed and kissed, until she lost her breath.

Ben suddenly broke the kiss and tried to step away from her, but she grabbed him by his clothes and tugged him back to her. “I want you…” she almost growled.

A quick breath escaped his lungs and his hands and mouth were immediately back on her. "I want you..." he whispered.

Pushing her to lie on the table, Ben yanked her shirt open and buried his face in her cleavage, nipping and mouthing at all the skin he could find. He sucked on her nipple as his hand pinched the other, making a strangled moan leave her throat.

He stood up and tugged her back to him, capturing her mouth again. She was delirious, the same way he always made her feel, but there was something more. The tears hadn’t stopped; they came down on her face out of joy and anger and lust all churning together, and she feared she wouldn’t survive the effect it had on her.

His control - once omnipresent in all their encounters - was gone, replaced by longing and urgency, as if he were lost or drowning, searching for his salvation.

She climbed off the table as Ben dropped to his knees. They both pulled her pants and underwear down; and she was back on the table next. Still on his knees, he moaned as he voraciously licked her sex, hooking her legs over his shoulders.

She sobbed and her elbows gave in, making her torso collapse on the table. If she was delirious before, now she felt lightweight, as if she were floating in the water. He feasted on her, worshiping her, and it was just as wonderful as it had always been. It almost felt like they were back in his chambers, all those months ago, when nothing bad had ever happened between them.

She didn’t see when he got up and opened his trousers, but when she managed to look, she saw him with a wild expression on his face, ready to plunge into her. Still, he waited.

“Fuck me, Ben.”

She felt the silky head of his cock slowly part her drenched folds, hearing the beautiful sound of his satisfied moan.

Unexpectedly, he thrust slow and deep. His eyes rolled back before they closed and his mouth fell open. She felt every blessed inch of him as he moved, the familiar but bittersweet pleasure making her soar.

When he opened his eyes, they were wild and dark and hungry but also full of pain. They met hers and Ben suddenly pulled her by the arms again, propping her upright.

Grabbing her hips and her torso, he held her body to his, never stopping his movements inside her. His hand then cupped the nape of her neck and he kissed her hard. She looped her arms on his neck, holding him close and opening up her legs, letting their bodies do what they were best at.

He broke the kiss and held onto her and she to him, so tight and desperate, like they never wanted to let go. He buried his face on her neck and thrust deep, as deep as he possibly could.

They came at the same time with a cry, each one flowing into the other, letting the feeling explode through their joined bodies.

Tears scolded her cheeks as she tried to catch her breath. She hid her face on his neck and sobbed. He was doing the same, whimpering against her hair, still inside her.

She pushed him away from her, without looking at him.

“Rey?”

”I’m sorry...” She choked. “I shouldn’t have done this...”

He reached for her, but she didn’t stop gathering her clothes from the floor.

Once she was dressed, she moved to the door but he caught her.

“Don’t leave. Please…”

“I have to get you back to your cell.”

“Rey, please.”

“There’s nothing more to say, Ben,” she whispered. “Come on, let’s go.”

Every fiber of her body was screaming for her to take him with her to her bed. To kiss him to sleep with his arms around her. To make love to him once again in the morning.

But her broken heart made her take him to his cell and lock him there. She didn’t even say goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I wouldn't have lasted as long as Rey did #hornyReylo #slutforBenSolo
> 
> Those aren't real hashtags


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another step towards reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst? More angst.
> 
> *sprinkles fluff on top of it*

They had all been so worried about the First Order that the ambush nearly cost them the ship.

If it weren’t for Paige and Rose’s wit and quick thinking, Kanjiklub would have turned them all into shark food.

The smaller boats were fleeing and Finn pushed the corpse of one of the mercenaries overboard. “Yeah! That’s what you get for messing with the Hammer!”

Rey sighed in relief but her breath caught again. She saw one mercenary perched on top of the mast, ready to jump at Finn.

“Finn!” She screamed.

Before he could react, the man jumped with a dagger in hand.

But he didn’t reach Finn. Ben pushed him out of the way and they both stumbled to the ground. Ben quickly got up and swung his sword, amputating the man’s hands. He didn’t scream for long as his head was quickly removed from his body as well.

Rey had to restrain herself from running to Ben immediately, like Rose was running to Finn.

“Finn! Are you alright?” Rose cried, grabbing Finn by his face.

“I’m fine, Rosie, I’m… fine…” Finn panted and then turned to Ben. “Thanks, man, I-uh… thanks…”

Ben nodded and handed his sword back to the guard. Jessika took it and put it back with hers, gazing at Ben with less animosity than before.

Rey forced herself to turn around from the scene and joined the others to remove the harpoons from the hull.

Beside her, Ben began to help and, when she glanced at him, she did a double take.

“Ben!” She shouted, reflexively grabbing his shoulders. He was bleeding from his chest, the red seeping through his thick vest. “You’re wounded!”

“It’s nothing,” he said.

“Let me see it!”

“It’s fine,” he insisted, not meeting her gaze.

“Stop being so stubborn. Let me see!”

But he just gently removed her hands from his arms and went to talk to Paige.

***

Rey didn’t see him again for the rest of the day. In the following days, he avoided her and would always answer he was fine when confronted, but she could sometimes see the blood under his clothes as well as his pained movements.

When it became clear that he wasn’t healing properly, she decided to take the matter into her own hands.

They were moored in a safe port, where they would meet with Poe again to prepare for the final battle. Finn and Rose were eager to buy better food than the bread and porridge they had been eating and had invited Rey but she refused. She had other errands to run.

In the light of recent events, Ben had been welcome to join them at meals. He was still to be watched but they gave him one of the bunk beds.

At the end of the day’s meeting, Rey asked to speak to Paige.

“Paige,” Rey said. “I'd like to take responsibility for guarding Ben from now on.”

Paige blinked several times. “Oh, really?”

“Also, I'd like to let you know that he’ll be sleeping in my quarters.”

“What? Why?”

“I want to use him for sex.”

The quiet murmur of the room died out and all eyes turned to Ben.

Rose giggled and elbowed Paige, while her sister kept her expression unchanged. Finn let out a snort, too loud for the quiet room.

She never thought she’d see it in her life but Ben began to blush all the way up to his ears. She had to restrain a victorious grin.

“Any objections, Solo?” Paige asked Ben, nonchalant. Ben shook his head, eyes fixed on Rey.

“Oh, well, in that case, go ahead,” Paige said with a smirk. “But if he murders you in your sleep don’t come to me complaining about it.”

A few genuine laughs erupted from the group and they began to disperse.

If Ben was still embarrassed, he hid it well because he was up on his feet, ready to follow her, with a serious expression on his face.

They made their way to her chambers in silence. Inside, she had a bath ready for him, with a pile of clean clothes and towels.

“Take off your clothes,” she said as he shut the door.

Wordlessly, he removed his boots, but when he tried to remove his vest, he winced and grunted.

“Let me do it,” Rey said.

He was looking at her with solemn eyes as she untucked his shirt from his pants, pulling it up carefully and around his head, then through his arms.

He huffed and grimaced; the wound on his chest was poorly patched, with dark brown stains soaking through the fabric. It looked infected.

She locked eyes with him as she undid his belt and opened his trousers. Memories surged from other times, but unlike then, his grin was gone, replaced by sad, hopeful eyes.

She lowered his pants and his underwear revealing more wounds on his legs. Purple bruises along with light scratches. None were too bad but her heart tightened in her chest.

“Into the tub,” she said.

He stepped out of his trousers and got into the water. The biggest one she could find was still small for him, but he sighed as he sunk in the warm bath.

She sat on a bench beside him. “This might hurt.”

She poured water on the bandages and began peeling it off of him, slowly and carefully. The cut wasn’t too deep, but the infection had already began to settle. Ben bravely kept still as she worked.

“I’ll have to stitch this closed once it’s clean,” Rey said. All the while, his eyes wouldn’t leave her. His expression was guarded, but he was still looking at her as if she were the most beautiful thing in the seven seas.

She took a cloth and dunked it in the water. Then she took the bar of soap and rubbed it on the cloth. She ran it across his shoulders, washing the skin there, slowly and almost reverently. She massaged his sore muscles, earning moans from him, almost the same sounds he would make when she’d…

She took a basin filled with water and poured on his head. She almost smiled at his hair plastered to his skin, making his ears poke out. Her fingers brushed his hair back, removing the dirt and the blood from it.

Once in a while, he would close his eyes and sigh, relaxing more and more under her care.

It took her a long time to clean his wound, but once she was finished, she offered to leave in order to give him some privacy and he gladly accepted.

When she got back, he was already out of the bath, with a towel around his waist.

“Sit down,” she instructed.

He sat on the bed and she began her work of stitching the wound closed. It already looked so much better than before, for her relief.

“It should heal nicely now,” Rey said.

When she was done, she gently applied the poultice she bought to the wound and wrapped a bandage around his thorax.

“Lie down.”

She caught the loose towel around his waist as he got up. She regarded his body - that fortress of muscles and scars that she knew so well - and she realized with a pang of hurt that more wounds would now join his collection.

She helped him in the bed, tucking him in.

“Thank you,” he said, gently holding her arm. 

Before she could stop herself, she leaned into his touch. 

“Don’t be so stubborn next time,” she said.

“You didn’t have to do all this,” he continued.

“You got hurt helping Finn. He’s like a brother to me,” she said. “Besides, if you die, we lose all the intel you are giving us.”

Those last words were supposed to have come out harsh, but they sounded as empty as they were.

“Stay… sleep here with me,” he whispered longingly and with a hint of desperation.

“The bed is too small.”

“I don’t mind.”

“I do,” she said, averting her gaze. “And I could hit the stitches.”

But his fingers had a tension on her skin, pulling her closer.

A moment passed until she sighed and got up. She removed her clothes and lay down with him. He turned on his side despite her protests and wrapped his arms around her. Her body was engulfed by warmth as she fit perfectly into his embrace.

He leaned his forehead against hers and both closed their eyes.

“Little bird,” he whispered. “I would sail to the ends of the earth and back if it meant that you would forgive me.”

“Ben…” she whispered, brushing his nose with hers.

“I’m yours,” he continued, holding her tighter. “You have all of me, my heart, my body and my soul. How I wish I could undo the harm I have caused you. How I wish I could take back what I said that night. Those awful, vicious lies that came out of my mouth out of pure selfishness. Regrettably, that is what I am: selfish. You deserve so much better than me, sweet thing, and yet here I am, begging you to forgive me because the thought of not having you is a torment I know I can’t bear.”

Tears welled up in her eyes from his words and the promise of having him like this forever. But she was scared. Scared of the power he once had over her, and it had never had anything to do with sex. She had no intention of letting it happen again, not when she finally found freedom.

She knew it didn’t have to be this way, but trust, once broken, was hard to regain.

“I want to forgive you…” she said. “I really do, Ben, but… you hurt me so much.”

“I know,” he softly said, brushing the hair from her face. 

“You broke my heart, Ben…”

He blinked slowly and chewed on his cheeks. “I broke both our hearts…” he said, putting his hand on her chest, on top of her heart, as if he could heal it. She mirrored his gesture and felt it thunder under her palm, strong and alive. Exactly like hers.

His expression was pained and loving when he looked at her again. “Tell me, little bird, are you free now?”

She regarded him. “I am.”

“Are you happy, sweetheart?”

“I am,” she answered sincerely. “I’ve built a life for myself. One that I’m proud of.”

“I’m glad,” he said lovingly. “You deserve a beautiful life.”

“I never imagined you’d be here, Ben. I never pictured you in this life.”

“If you let me, I’ll be by your side and never leave you. I don’t ever want to lose you again.”

“I don’t know if that’s what I want. It’s hard for me to believe you.”

He nodded and let out a quivering breath. “I understand…” his voice shook as he spoke, as if he was forcing the words out of his mouth.

She was so tired. Tired of feeling this way.

“Sleep, Ben,” she said after a while.

He turned onto his back and held her tighter. “I love you, little bird.”

 _I love you… I love you… I love you…_ she wanted to say. 

She sank on his warmth until she fell into the deepest sleep of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I never imagined that I would ever be able to write this kind of story, but your feedback kept me going. 
> 
> I love the Reylo community and I'm proud to be a part of it!
> 
> One chapter to go!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy the last chapter of pirate smut, fluff and angst.

“Ben!” She shouted as she threw her sword to him and he caught it, stabbing the soldier that was choking him. Ben freed himself from the weapon and got up, eyes fixed on her.

With that, they finished off the party of elite soldiers Hux sent after them, right before the Silencer exploded.

There were debris everywhere. The deafening sound of cannons was finally over and the Silencer sank before them. The rest of its crew was either dead by their hands or swimming in the ocean.

The crew of the Hammer cheered.

Hux had gone down with the ship. She gazed at the ocean and felt nothing, neither satisfaction nor grief.

What was left of the Raddus was also floating away, taken by the current and its crew was being hoisted up into the Hammer.

Poe was the last one on board and Paige ran to him. She caught him and the two friends held each other tightly, relieved that the fighting was over.

Finn and Rose joined them on their embrace and soon they were all laughing again.

“We’ll get you another ship, Poe, I promise you,” Paige said.

Poe gave a crystalline laugh and took her hands. “That’s the second time I end up without a ship dealing with you, Tico.”

“Something tells me you’ll make it…” Paige said, patting Poe on his shoulder.

Rey breathed easily for the first time in many hours, watching her friends hold each other among the wreckage left from the battle. There was pain on her right arm that only now she was beginning to feel, but she ignored it, her mind could only think of one thing.

She looked beside her and found Ben’s eyes on her.

She recognized that look. It was the look he gave her when his emotions seemed to have gotten out of control and he had no idea how to tame them.

“It’s over…” he said.

“Yes, Ben…” She gathered his hands on hers. There was so much she wanted to say, but she doubted words would do.

“Rey...” He made to speak but no sound came out of his mouth either.

In his eyes, she saw how much he was proud that they fought together, how much he was relieved that it was over and how much he loved her. She hoped that he saw the same in hers.

She hugged him tight, her thin arms reaching around his large frame, as his arms wrapped around her too. “Rey,” he said, making her look up at him. “There’s something I must do. Will you help me?”

***

Rey woke up slowly with the sun in her eyes and to the sound of seagulls in the distance. She stretched and stirred on the bed, only to have strong arms tug her back to where she was.

She giggled as Ben buried his nose on her hair and groaned. He was spooning her and his grip was simply impossible to escape. But she had no intention to be anywhere else.

“Good morning, love,” she purred, melting into his body.

“Mhmghmf…”

She chuckled. Ben didn’t like to wake up early, which was curious because she knew the First Order had very strict hours for their personnel, especially for the officers. She guessed that the pirate life suited him.

Not that they had been slacking. Quite the contrary. Their savings had gotten them an old boat but not much else. They had to put in a lot of work to get the vessel in good enough shape for their journey and they spent the day working and tending to it as they sailed along the coastline.

The Tico sisters, Poe and Finn had wished them farewell and a safe journey. Ben and Rey thanked them and promised they’d be back soon.

Her favourite time of the day was when Ben was steering the wheel and she tended to the sails. Working in perfect harmony, it seemed they could feel the wind and the ocean in the same way and sometimes they didn’t even have to speak.

Well, _second_ favourite time of the day.

She loved to wake up in his arms. Ben was the kind of person that expressed his emotions physically. He would always be touching her; it could be as subtle as a brush of his fingertips or as fiery as his kisses. And every night he would hold her to him as close as he could, ready to fall asleep like that. She loved it, she never felt crowded.

And the sex… God, the sex…

They didn’t do it for a while. After she wholeheartedly forgave him, they spent a long time just being together, enjoying the peace it brought to their weary hearts.

Gradually, they had to become reacquainted with each other’s bodies, almost as if they were afraid of what it meant if they went too fast. It was something they had to rebuild, reshape, and they did so. Although some things never changed.

Now, more often than not, she would wake up with something hard poking against whatever part of her body was glued to his. And that almost always ended up with her having at least two orgasms to start the day off. No surface of the boat - neither horizontal nor vertical - was left unused.

Today was hopefully one of these days. She arched her back, pushing her ass against his erection and his hand flew to her hips, pinning her to him as he began to slowly graze his cock between her buttocks.

His other hand cupped one of her tits and he lazily alternated brushing her nipples softly with his fingers and kneading her entire breast on his hand.

“Little bird…” his voice, even lower in the morning, made her blood boil with want.

“Ben…”

“What is it that you want, sweetheart?”

“I want you…” she moaned.

“Oh, yeah?” He teased. “Do you want… my fingers?” his hand smoothed the curve of her hips and skimmed her flat stomach, in a feather-light touch, travelling lower without any rush.

She mewled in protest, but he was unfazed.

“Shhh, patience, sweet thing…” he whispered in her ear.

She wiggled and squirmed, just the way he liked it.

His grip around her tightened, leaving only enough room for him to drag his erection against her skin, still denying her his fingers.

“Ben, please…”

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?”

“Yes, I promise…” she purred, using the sultry tone he loved.

She gasped as his index and middle fingers closed around her clit and began an up and down motion. A long moan escaped her and she was rewarded with broader strokes, gathering the wetness of her folds to her swollen clit. “Oh, Ben, it feels so good...”

“So good… my sweet girl…” his fingers slipped into her and he used the heel of his hand to stimulate her clit at the same time, never stopping the movement on her back.

“You like it when my cock gets hard like this for you?”

She hummed, helplessly licking her lips.

“You like it when I play with you like this?” He asked, his breath hot on her neck and his strong body burning with hers.

“Yes…”

“I know you do… my dirty girl…”

She sucked in a breath at the spike of pleasure his words caused her. They no longer carried any negative meaning, those erased by the many heart to heart conversations they had. And now she swore he could probably make her climax just using words.

“Are you going to come for me, like the sweet, dirty girl you are? Mm?” He asked, his hand working faster.

Rey didn’t have time to reply with words. Instead, she gasped several times as she came around his fingers once more.

“What else do you want, sweet thing?” he asked as his fingers slipped in and out of her, coaxing spasms from the aftershock. “Do you want my cock?”

“Yes…” she managed.

“How do you want it?”

“Like this…”

“You want me to fill your tight little cunt from behind, is that it, sweetheart?”

“Yes…”

She felt his cock prod between her thighs, reaching her drenched folds and penetrating her, filling her like it always did. She sighed in relief and joy as he began to buck his hips, slowly at first but then he began rutting into her like there was no tomorrow, with the same hunger as he always had for her.

“So wet… so sweet…”

He suddenly slowed down and she turned her head to kiss him. He gently grabbed her throat, letting her tongue slide into his mouth.

She broke the kiss and the contact, turning around and pushing him to lie on his back. His surprise was quickly replaced by a grin and she straddled him.

She hummed as she grabbed his cock and sank onto it, feeling the wonderful stretch of his hot, rock hard member on her aching core from another angle. She would never tire of this.

“That’s how you want my cock now, sweet thing?”

“I want to bounce up and down your hard cock until I make you come...” She said with wild eyes.

“My, my… my sweet girl has become rather bossy, hasn’t she?”

She smiled a wicked smile.

“Then do it… ride my cock… ride hard… make me come...”

She reveled in the feeling of being on top of him. This strong, intimidating man was now at her mercy as she took over both their pleasure.

“You’re magnificent, little bird… riding my cock like this…”

His hands traveled everywhere as she ondulated her body on top of him. He kneaded her tits, skimmed her stomach and finally grabbed her hips. He wasn’t trying to guide her so much as follow her languid movements.

“I love you, Ben…”

His breath hitched and he pulled her to him. They kissed some more as she curled her hips onto his and he met her halfway, thrusting up.

“Say it…” he pleaded, barely parting their lips.

“I love you…”

“Say it…” his voice morphed into a moan.

“I love you… I love you… I love you…” she chanted, over and over again, her arms braced on his chest, foreheads touching, as their bodies moved together.

“I love you, Rey…”

She pushed herself up, never breaking eye contact, and began to ride him hard. She slammed her hips over and over, making her pussy greedily swallow his cock.

Pleasure washed over his face; his lips were parted, his brows knitted, eyes always fixed on her.

She rode him almost furiously, letting herself go. Soon, her moans and his grunts filled the room as they fucked, loud and free.

“Rey, sweetheart… I’m going to come if you keep this up,” he said in a strained voice. 

“Then come, Ben, let me feel you…”

“Oh, fuck… oh, little bird…”

All the muscles in his body tensed and she gave a few more hard thrusts. He was looking into her eyes as his face transformed with sweet agony, the beautiful sounds of his orgasm coming out through his parted lips.

She fell with him, letting her body soar in bliss. Her pussy contracted around his throbbing manhood, drawing in every last drop of his seed.

She collapsed on top of him and his arms were around her the next second. Her head was on top of his thundering heart, and their hands caressed each other’s skin, soothing and feeling replete.

They lay there for a while until duty called.

They left the last port and headed north. Ben was getting increasingly nervous but would try and hide it from her. She comforted him every time she saw that look on his face, telling him it was going to be alright, that she loved and admired him for doing this and through whatever outcome.

A few days later, they made port at this quaint little town. Ben’s hands were shaking so much, Rey had to finish tying the boat.

They walked through the buildings, until they reached a meadow. But suddenly, Ben froze.

“Rey,” his voice shook with dread. “I can’t do this… I can’t…”

“Oh, Ben…” Rey held his hand. “It’s alright, we can go back to the boat.”

He took several deep breaths. “No, I have to…” He said, squeezing her hand tighter. “I want to… but…”

She regarded him. Darkness claimed his features despite the summer sun.

“How does one ask forgiveness for a sin like mine?” His voice broke.

“You think she won’t forgive you?” Rey softly said, searching for his eyes.

“What if she won’t?”

“It may happen,” she said, brushing his cheeks with her thumbs. “Forgiveness is not easy, Ben. But you’ll never know if you don’t try.”

He nodded, placing his hands over hers and kissing her palm.

“You did it for me. Now, do it for your mother,” she gently spoke, taking his hands and holding tight.

He was terrified, she could feel his hand shaking in hers. But he was resolute when he pulled her in the direction of a nice little house with blue windows.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick epilogue:
> 
> Actually, Leia was home by sheer luck. She had become captain of the Falcon because women be sailin’, with Chewie as First Mate, but they both wanted to retire. She forgave her dumbass son, obviously, but gave the Falcon to Rey to be captain and Ben was more than happy to be her First Mate. Then they sailed the seven seas and lived happily ever after.
> 
> Also, Ben and Rey eventually had three kids and showed everyone that you can actually sail the seven seas with a baby. All you need is baby slings.


End file.
